gamestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing: Wild World/Sunday 8th March, 2009
:Dear Diary ''It's absolutely brilliant to be here in Quelton! Kap'n the Taxi driver seemed nice. He was all asking questions about what my name was and where we were going (which is very important for a taxi driver). I think he might be blind; I heard rumors that he thinks some people are boys when they are girls when they are boys. My name is Alex and he knew I was a girl! (Might have been something to do with the fact I told him the name was cute... well, it definitely wasn't burly!) I also told him I wanted to live in Quelton because it's near the seaside. Lots of fishing and shell collecting for me! When we arrived in Quelton, I went into the Post Office. There was this really nice pelican named Pelly behind the counter. She showed me where my house was. She also showed me how to use a map (not that I didn't know already, of course). And you know what? My house was by the seaside! Wahoo! I used the map to find the way to my house. I went inside to see what furniture was inside and... well, there was nothing in there! Just some really horrible flooring, this Tape Deck which apparently plays music (if you have any) and a candle ontop of a cardboard box. Luckily there was a bed upstairs. Phew! There was nothing much to do in my house so I went outside. I saw this racoon called Tom Nook. He told me that he owned a furniature shop in this town (the ONLY one) called Nook's Cranny. He went on to tell me about mortgage and how I had to pay it off... 20000 bells! How am I supposed to get all that money!? Anyway, he offered my a part-time job at Nook's Cranny to get me started. He said he'll see me there. So I looked on my map again and saw that Nook's Cranny was in the top left-hand corner of town. There was another shop next to it. But that shop was a tailor; Nook's Cranny really IS the only shop in town! Anyway, I went into Nook's Cranny and Tom Nook said to me; "So you decided to show your face then? I thought I'd never see it!" I'd only been about two minutes! But I didn't say anything (wouldn't want to get sacked!) And then he told me to put this horrible green-grey top on as a uniform. How can he make his employees wear this!? Anyhow, I didn't grumble and just put it on. Then he told me to plant these four flowers and three tree saplings outside the store. I'm not kidding; I like flowers. I went outside and planted the trees all next to each other and put the flowers around them. When I went back inside again, Nook told me to write a letter to Bill about how good his store is.